


Home (Jeongcheol)

by LaniBlack



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaniBlack/pseuds/LaniBlack
Summary: When Jeonghan left SEVENTEEN and S.coups, he thought it was for the best. Little did he know, he caused a path of misery and destruction in his wake.





	Home (Jeongcheol)

Jeonghan poured the coffee into the cup before serving it to the customer.

"Enjoy." The lady thanked him but she kept staring.

"Wait...you look familiar." She eyed him doubtfully. "Where have I seen you before? Were you famous, perhaps?"

Jeonghan felt the familiar nervousness of getting recognized, which happens every so often. He maintained a calm smile.

"Um, I don't think we've met. And I get mistaken for some celebrities but I promise I'm not one." He threw in a half hearted laugh. The lady seemed convinced and returned to her conversation with her friend. He sighed a breath of relief. He resided this town because it was quaint and far, far away from the busy streets of Seoul, where he once lived.

He was happy. He had friends. But one day everything changed.

"Jeonghan and S.coups from SEVENTEEN secretly dating?" The article read. Attached was a picture of Jeonghan trying to kiss S.coups, the leader of Seventeen, the popular Korean idol group. The whole industry was a chaos after that.

They both thought no one would see. It was their secret spot, in the park close to the company. Jeonghan remembered that night. Seungcheol was particularly touchy that night, a touch here, a caress there. Jeonghan couldn't seem to take it anymore and they were once again in this spot of theirs. Seungcheol was going to initiate but Jeonghan stopped him.

"No. Let me." Seungcheol did whine about Jeonghan not being spontaneous enough. So Jeonghan leaned in, his hands on Seungcheol's waist. The moment before their lips met there was a rustle behind them.

"Who's there?" The last thing Jeonghan remembered was seeing a dark figure running away.

The next day the news came out. No one really yelled at them. They simply just...stared. It was worse than being yelled at or cursed at. The company needed some way for this to die down. That was when Jeonghan decided to leave so that the least damage will be done. He left silently, packing his bags in the dorm while he was absent from his schedule because he "had the flu".

The company released their statement shortly after. "Hello. This is Pledis Entertainment. We regretfully inform you that Jeonghan had decided to leave SEVENTEEN due to the stress that the misunderstanding has caused him. We confirmed that there has been no romantic relations between the two members and it had just been the perspective of the camera. We urge reporters to respect our idol's privacy. Furthermore, we wish Jeonghan successful endeavors in his career. Thank you."

The gossip was temporarily controlled and after a while, it was forgotten.

Jeonghan didn't forget though. He couldn't. He remembered when Joshua called him frantically, saying that Seungcheol went crazy trying to find him after realizing all of Jeonghan's things were gone. He remembered seeing calls and messages from him on his phone and suppressing the urge to reply to any of them. He remembered everything, Seungcheol's promise to make him happy and announce it to the world after their life as an idol. Every touch. Every kiss. He gripped the table now, the memories washing over him more painful than anything he has ever known.

It doesn't matter now. New phone, new number, new life.

But every night he was again and again plagued by memories of sleeping in Seungcheol's arms, his cheesy lullabys of songs that "old people" like, his light snores that would lull Jeonghan to sleep. His nights got more quiet now. Too quiet. His bed too empty. Too cold.

Rubbing his insomnia induced bloodshot eyes, he wonders if he will ever forget. Or if he even wants to. It's been a year. He glanced at the quiet cafe. This is what he wants. To fulfill his dream of becoming a barista. He just wasn't sure if he believed himself anymore.

The bell from the door rang. "Welcome to Belle Vie." Joshua emerged from the entrance.

"Hey, how're you doing." Joshua gave him a warm hug. He is the only person whom Jeonghan still keeps in contact with from his old life. He patted him on the back.

"So, what's up?" Joshua asked while sipping his latte. 

"Nothing much...mostly I just wake up, make coffee, sleep. Repeat."

"You don't seem very excited." 

Jeonghan shrugged at Joshua's comment. "So...how are things lately?" He asked Joshua.

"Our comeback was doing pretty good. We got seven wins."

Jeonghan smiled wistfully.

"....he misses you, you know." Jeonghan stopped smiling, the familiar ache blooming in his chest.

"Maybe the best thing to do is to talk it out. He's driving himself crazy."

The thought of seeing him again was just too much to bear. What a coward. But this is what he does best. Running away. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry...I can't." 

Joshua sighed. "Sorry I brought it up."

He didn't answer. Joshua stayed for a while before leaving, leaving a trail of memories in his wake.

That night, his thoughts refused to leave him alone. The memories fresh, as if seeing Joshua had somehow reminded him of how empty his life is now. Without Seventeen. Without Seungcheol.

You never know when's the last time you'll ever see someone.

"I miss you..." He whispered into the void, as if it will ever reach him. He let his tears wash over his tired eyes, as he drifted into a restless sleep.

Another week of being a small town barista. Joshua calls sometimes to ask how he was doing, and he was thankful for keeping in contact with his old friend.

"I got a bit sick. Work was too hectic these days." Joshua sniffles into the phone.

"Take care, Josh. Now that I'm not here you gotta take care of yourself."

"I will, Jeonghanie."

"What?!"

Joshua's head snapped at the door, where Seungcheol stood. His eyes were wide in disbelief. He walked to Joshua in three strides and grabbed the phone.

"Jeonghan? Yoon Jeonghan? Is that you?" His voice frantic and desperate.

The moment Jeonghan heard his voice he froze. The familiar husky voice that haunts him every night is now ringing in his ears. He couldn't utter a word. Snapping to his senses, he cut the line. His hand trembled and his phone clattered onto the table.

How pathetic. He buried his face in his hands. One word from Choi Seungcheol and all of his control comes barelling down.

He dragged his exhausted body to work the next day, mechanically making the usual orders from the few customers he had. The day was tedious and he was waiting for it to end. He busied himself, scrubbing and brewing, doing everything he can to escape from the mess in his head. When the last customer left, his shoulders sagged with relief and exhaustion. He finished polishing the last of the cups when he heard the bell ring.

"Sorry, we're closed-"

Entering the cafe was no other than Choi Seungcheol.

Jeonghan had dreamed of this moment countless times, wondering what he would say. But nothing could prepare him for this. The way Seungcheol's expression turned from shock to disbelief, perhaps maybe anger, before striding forward to wrap Jeonghan in his arms in one swift movement.

His warmth engulfed Jeonghan and consumed him whole, his emptiness forgotten. The familiar scent of his shampoo still lingered in his hair. Strong arms wrapped around him so securely, until he felt a slight tremor. Seungcheol's shoulders were shaking. Broken, wretched sobs echoed in the cafe as Seungcheol held Jeonghan tighter in his arms, as if he was scared he would disappear again.

"Why did you leave?" Seungcheol asked him between sobs. Jeonghan felt his heart painfully contract at the pain in his voice. Using all of his willpower, he stepped back, out of Seungcheol's arms, and surveyed Seungcheol's tear streaked face.

If only he could kiss his tears away like he used to.

"I had to. It was the least destructive way."

"Least destructive?!" Seungcheol, now almost glaring at Jeonghan with his teary eyes. "What about me? You left ME!"

"I'm sorry it has to end this way." Jeonghan was surprisingly calm. His emotions almost swimming to the surface but he held them down.

"It doesn't have to!" Seungcheol's outburst snapped Jeonghan out of his demeanor.

"It doesn't have to?" Jeonghan's voice cracked, eyeing Seungcheol in disbelief. "If we continued we would've ruined our careers. Ruined THEIR careers!" He shook his head.

"How could you be so selfish..." Jeonghan muttered. Seungcheol looked at Jeonghan as if he had been slapped.

"Selfish?" Seungcheol looked pissed now, he grabbed Jeonghan and almost slammed him against the door. Jeonghan's eyes met his in shock, as he stared at the familiar black orbs that haunted his dreams for the past year.

"Yeah, maybe I'm selfish." Seungcheol spit out the word in disgust. His eyes damp with unshed tears as he uttered the words that he longed to say for all these years.

"But I love you, Jeonghan." He choked with his last breath. He cupped Jeonghan's face gently, caressing the smooth contours of his temple, his jaw, his cheek. Their eyes met and he knew Jeonghan felt the same. He always felt it. He leaned in and claimed Jeonghan's lips.

Jeonghan was rooted to the spot when Seungcheol uttered those words. They never dared say it out loud, but it was always an unwritten promise between their kisses and touches. As Seungcheol grabbed his face and leaned in, Jeonghan gave in to the hurricane of emotions brewing inside, letting a tear roll down his cheek as he snaked his arms around Seungcheol's waist. They kissed feverishly, letting everything unsaid pour out into the kiss. Jeonghan was almost drunk with Seungcheol's lips, the familiar shape molding against his as he nibbled on his lower lip.

Seungcheol couldn't get any closer, pushing against Jeonghan until they were separated by only their clothing, their skin together on fire.

Jeonghan was the first to pull back, their breaths mingling with each other. He rested his forehead against Seungcheol's.

"I love you too." He whispered. Everything was so obvious now. There was no point in running when everything he ever wanted was right in front of him. He saw Seungcheol's smile and marvelled at how he missed this smile of his.

"Don't you dare leave me again, Yoon Jeonghan." Seungcheol captured his lips once more.

Jeonghan wrapped his arms tighter around Seungcheol, feeling the void disappear. No more running. Because I belong to you, Choi Seungcheol. Because you're my home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short angst to momentarily fulfill my need for angsty fics~  
> Please leave comments ♡ I would love any kind of feedback on it!


End file.
